Herz über Kopf
by Maede
Summary: Anzu hat ein hübsches Appartement mitten im hektischen New Yorker Leben gefunden. Das Haus selbst ist ruhig. Mit der Harmonie ist es aber schlagartig vorbei, als sie herausfindet, wer da Neues neben ihr einzieht...
1. Unerwartete Überraschungen

Herz über Kopf

**Kapitel 1**

**Unerwartete Überraschungen**

Als sie den Tisch zum Abendessen deckte, schwelgte Anzu mal wieder in Erinnerungen. Es war inzwischen drei Jahre her, seit sie hier eingezogen war. Ein hübsches, kleines Appartement mitten im hektischen New Yorker Leben. Sie erinnert sich noch ganz genau, was der Verwalter zu ihr sagte, bevor sie die Wohnung bezog:

„Dies ist ein sehr ruhiges Haus, Hunde und kleine Kinder sind hier nicht erwünscht."

Dabei schaute der Verwalter Anzu prüfend an. Sie nickte verstehend. Solche Worte gleich bei einer Wohnungsbesichtigung? Nicht gerade freundlich, aber sie konnte damit leben. Da sie ledig war, würden sich so schnell keine Kinder einstellen und für einen Hund hatte sie keine Zeit. Die Arbeit am Broadway hielt sie einfach zu sehr in Atem. Doch es war ihr erfüllter Traum und nun brauchte sie nur noch eine eigene Bleibe. Sie konnte nicht ewig in einem WG-Zimmer leben. Da sie auch Zuhause trainieren wollte, war Ruhe für sie sehr wichtig. Ständige Störung ihrer Konzentration war auch für sie unerwünscht.

„Ich nehme die Wohnung."

Dafür hatte sie sich damals entschieden. Die Gabeln neben die Teller postierend, prüfte sie noch einmal ihr Gesamtwerk. Alles sollte perfekt für heute Abend sein.

Nichts durfte sie dem Zufall überlassen. Schließlich hatte sie ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Anzu warf einen Blick durch ihre Wohnung. Es gefiel ihr hier wirklich gut, aber so könnte es in Zukunft nicht weiter gehen. Vier Wochen nach ihrer Besichtigung war sie hier eingezogen. Sie hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt, sich einzuleben. Die Umgebung war herrlich, die Nachbarn, überwiegend ältere Leute, waren stets freundlich. Und im Haus war es tatsächlich sehr still.

„Wie auf einem Friedhof...", dachte Anzu manchmal.

Aber sie hatte es ja genau so gewollt…

Es war ein Sonntagnachmittag gewesen, als sich ihr Schicksal so gravierend geändert hatte. Anzu machte gerade ein paar Yogaübungen, um sich ausreichend für ihr Training zu dehnen, als sie plötzlich seltsame Geräusche aus der Wohnung nebenan hörte. Hämmern, klopfen, fürchterliches Gerumpel. Entweder zog da gerade jemand unsanft ein oder die Inneneinrichtung wurde soeben demoliert. Ihre alte Nachbarin war vor kurzem ausgezogen und sie wusste nicht, wer nun dort wohnte.

„Von wegen Friedhofsruhe...", hatte Anzu unwillig gemurmelt.

Sie entschloss sich dazu, einen Spaziergang durch den Central Park zu machen. Der oder die Menschen nebenan konnte ja nicht ewig renovieren. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut, doch als sie nach zwei Stunden in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte, hämmerte ihr neuer Nachbar schon wieder - oder immer noch?

„Es ist Wochenende.", besänftigte Anzu sich selbst.

„Wahrscheinlich sind die Leute auch berufstätig und haben sonst keine Zeit."

Wochentags würde es bestimmt wieder ruhig sein. Doch da irrte sie sich gewaltig. Am Montagnachmittag ging es wieder los. Immer mehr Handwerker stürmte das Treppenhaus rauf und runter. Nahmen absolut keine Rücksicht. Tag für Tag ging das so weiter und Anzu dachte schon, es würde niemals ein Ende nehmen. Von dem Krach, der ab und an aus der Wohnung nebenan dröhnte, konnte die junge Tänzerin beinahe schließen, dass ganze Wände eingerissen wurden. Hatte der Vermieter nichts dagegen? Und überhaupt hatte sie die neuen Nachbarn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Nur die Handwerker kannte sie beinahe schon alle beim Vornamen. Derart viele Telefonnummern hatten bisher auch noch nicht an ihrem Briefkasten gehangen. Die mussten ja Geld haben, bei der Schar von Arbeitskräften, die hier rumlungerten. Anzu riss der Geduldsfaden. Sie klopfte heftig gegen die Wand.

„Ja, ja!", tönte eine dunkle Stimme von nebenan.

„Ruhe!", rief Anzu böse und ihr wurde klar, wie albern es war eine Wand anzuschreien.

Aber es zeigte offenbar Wirkung. Dann hörte sie eine ebenfalls tiefe, aber vollkommen andere Stimme sprechen.

Diese wirkte freundlicher, aufgeschlossener und ja, irgendwie netter.

„Hey, Jungs! Hört mal für einen Moment mit dem Hämmern auf. Jetzt können die Maler an die Arbeit gehen. Unsere Nachbarin braucht scheinbar Ruhe."

„Die kann sie gern haben, wenn sie auszieht!"

Anzu klappte der Mund auf. Was für eine Frechheit! Was bildete sich dieser Kerl bloß ein? Das ihm das gesamte Haus gehörte? So ein Idiot. Aber nun war die junge Tänzerin etwas klüger. Sie hatte es also mit einem männlichen Nachbarn zu tun. Aber das würde sie nicht zurück schrecken. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Männern. Ob es ein schwules Pärchen war? Das würde sie nicht stören, solange sie endlich mit dem Krach aufhören würden! Das Schimpfen hatte gefruchtet, es blieb eine Stunde still. Dann setzte das muntere Treiben von nebenan wieder ein. Anzu griff zum Telefon. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Sie musste wissen, welcher Rüpel dort wohnte. Doch einfach rüber zu gehen, traute sie sich dann doch nicht.

„Guten Tag, Miss Mazaki!"

Die Stimme des Verwalters klang schmalzig. Vermutlich hatten sich schon mehrere Hausbewohner beschwert. Richtig so!

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Bis zum Wochenende ging's mir gut.", schnaubte Anzu.

„Sagen Sie, wer ist denn in die Wohnungen der alten Misses Crawford gezogen?"

„Der Bruder des Eigentümers, dem die Wohnung neben Ihrer gehört. Sie haben vor knapp fünf Jahren schon einmal in diesem Haus gewohnt, jedoch im Erdgeschoss. Diese Liegenschaft war Ihnen angeblich nun zu klein und sie haben sich für's Dachgeschoss entschieden. Der jüngere Bruder war begeistert von der Dachterasse...", begann der Verwalter zu schwärmen, doch das interessierte Anzu herzlich wenig. Da sie nach einer halben Stunde heißer Diskussion zu keinem nennenswerten Ergebnis gekommen waren, legte Anzu auf. Hilfe konnte sie an dieser Stelle anscheinend nicht erwarten.

„Eigentum bedeutet nicht gleich, dass man gegen die Regeln der Hausordnung verstoßen darf! Es gibt Ruhezeiten und die werde ich durchsetzten, bevor ich wahnsinnig werde!", dachte sie wütend.

„Die werden sich noch wundern."

Anzus Kampfgeist war angefacht. Sie nahm einen Bogen Papier und schrieb den Plagegeistern von nebenan einen Brief. Was Anzu damals nicht wusste: mit dieser Beschwerde änderte sich plötzlich ihr ganzes Leben... Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Am nächsten Morgen lag ein Brief in ihrem Fach. Der neue Bewohner bedauerte die Ruhestörung zutiefst und versprach, sich der Angelegenheit anzunehmen und die Handwerker bis zur Fertigstellung etwas zu bremsen.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", dachte Anzu etwas missmutig, doch hoffte sie auf das Beste.

Zwei Tage später hörte sie laute Stimmen im Treppenhaus, während Anzu im Keller ihre Waschmaschine befüllte.

„Nicht schon wieder...", murmelte sie wenig begeistert und stopfte die Wäsche bis zum Anschlag in die Trommel.

„Wehe denen, die machen heute wieder so einen Radau! Dann gehe ich persönlich rüber, das schwöre ich!"

Schritte auf den Stufen zum Keller hallten durch die zahllosen finsteren Gänge.

„Und was heißt überhaupt der Keller wurde nicht entrümpelt? Soll ich jetzt auch noch den Schrott der Vormieterin auf meine Kosten entsorgen lassen?"

Oh weh, da hatte aber jemand schlechte Laune. Anzu grinste etwas schadenfroh. Sollte der sich bloß rumärgern. Recht so! Der liebe Gott straft die kleinen Sünden immer sofort. Aber irgendwie kam ihr die Stimme bekannt vor.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Mister Kaiba. Es tut uns auch sehr leid..."

„Ich habe kein Verständnis für ihre miserable Arbeit. Entweder dieser Müll ist bis heute Nachmittag weg oder wir suchen uns eine andere Wohnung, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Anzu durchfuhr ein Blitz der Überraschung, als sie den Namen Kaiba vernahm. Natürlich, jetzt wusste sie auch, woher sie diese tiefe Stimme kannte. Es war Seto Kaiba.

Er war anscheinend der neue Nachbar. Das würde natürlich einiges erklären. Sie musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen, sonst würde sie es nicht glauben. Als sie um die Ecke in den dunklen Korridor blickte, sah sie ihn vor einem der Kellerräume stehen. Groß, schlank, sehr attraktiv. Er sah aus wie immer. Nur ein klein wenig übellauniger als sonst. Sie entschloss, auf ihn zuzugehen. Seit Jahren hatte sie keinen ihrer Freunde wiedergesehen und irgendwie freute es sie. Auch Kaiba sie niemals als Freundin angesehen hatte, für Anzu gehörte er ebenfalls dazu. Und was hatte der Verwalter noch gleich am Telefon gesagt? Der Bruder des Eigentümers würde einziehen? Das bedeutete doch, dass Mokuba auch hier war! Heiße Freude stieg in ihr auf. Auf den Jüngeren freute sie sich besonders.

„Hey, Kaiba!", rief sie ihm etwas übermütig zu und erhob die Hand zu einem Gruß.

Dieser blickte sie an, schien sie erst nach wenigen Sekunden zu erkennen. Er nickte nur kurz.

„Mazaki..."

Mit schnellen Schritten war Anzu zu ihm hinüber gelaufen. Ihre Wange,vor Aufregung gerötet.

„Wie schön dich Wieder zusehen, Kaiba-kun. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ihr beiden neben mir einziehen würdet."

Erst jetzt schien es dem Älteren der beiden Kaibabrüder zu dämmern, dass sie die lästige Nachbarin war.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Ich glaube wir beide habe ein Problem, dass wir dringend klären sollten."

Anzus Lächeln erstarb. Kaiba hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Zeigte keinerlei Freude über ihr zusammen treffen. Sah sie weiterhin nur als Störenfried an. Na, der konnte sie gern haben. Auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und stolzierte davon. Sie hatte sicherlich nicht vor hier und jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Wenn du eure unmögliche Form der Ruhestörung meinst, dann haben wir wirklich etwas zu klären!"

Als sie die Waschküche erreichte, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr Folgen würde. Wütend öffnete sie das Waschmittelfach und donnerte zwei Becher des Pulvers hinein.

„Du hast dich bei Mokuba über den Lärm unserer Baumaßnahmen beschwert. Ich denke wir sollten ein ernstes Wort darüber sprechen."

Sie waren also beiden nicht auf Frieden aus. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Während Anzu sprach folgten zwei weitere Becher.

„Du willst darüber sprechen? Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Die Rechtslage sagt ganz klar, dass selbst die Kaibas sich an die üblichen Ruhevorschriften zu halten haben. Wenn ihr euch daran halten würdet, dann…"

Und noch ein Becher.

„Ich meinte etwas ganz anderes Mazaki.", unterbrach der CEO sie barsch.

Überrascht blinzelte Anzu. Was konnte er nur meinen?

„Es geht darum, dass die Wohnung im Dachgeschoss immer noch zu klein für Mokuba wäre. Allein der Arbeitsbereich reicht nicht einmal ansatzweise aus."

„Und weswegen erzählst du mir das?"

„Ganz einfach, weil du aus deiner Wohnung raus musst. Wir brauchen den Platz."

„Wie bitte?"

Hätte er sie geschlagen, hätte sie nicht verblüffter sein können. Was bildete Kaiba sich nur ein? Sie würde garantiert nicht ausziehen! Das wäre ja noch schöner!

„Ich nehme mal an, wir sprechen immer noch dieselbe Sprache. Oder verstehst du jetzt nur noch englisch?"

Verärgert schüttelte sie den Kopf und kippte einen weiteren Becher ein.

„Ich habe dich sehr wohl verstanden, Kaiba!", zischte sie seinen Namen als wäre er ein Schimpfwort.

„Aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich ausziehen werde. Ich habe die Wohnung gerade erst hergerichtet. Zumal es das einzige Objekt war, dass nah genug zur Arbeit ist und meinen finanziellen Rahmen nicht sprengt. Nicht alle Menschen haben so unendlich viel Geld wie du, Kaiba!"

„Wenn das dein einziges Kriterium ist, zieh doch in den Theaterkeller. Dann musst du nur die Treppe rauf und schon bist du auf der Arbeit.", spottete der Größere über sie.

„Die Lage ist ganz einfach Mazaki. Entweder ziehst du freiwillig aus oder ich kaufe deine Wohnung dem Vermieter ab und schmeiße dich dann wegen Eigenbedarfs raus. So oder so, du wirst deine Koffer packen müssen. Gewöhn dich schon mal an den Gedanken."

Mit den Augen ihrer Bewegung folgend, blickte er verwirrt drein.

„Sag mal, wie viel Waschpulver willst du da noch reinkippen? Meinst du nicht, dass ist etwas zu viel des Gutem? Nimm doch gleich den ganzen Kasten."

„Was geht dich das an?", fuhr sie ihn unbeherrscht an und knallte die Klappe lautstark zu.

„Als hättest du Ahnung von Hausarbeit. Dein ganzes Leben wurde dir doch alles hinterher getragen. Ich wette du wüsstest nicht mal, wie man eine Waschmaschine gescheit bedient."

Damit drehte sie den Hahn auf und schaltete die Maschine ein. Das Wasser strömte tosend durch das, etwas in die Jahre gekommene, Stück Technik. Knatternde Geräusche waren zu hören. Aber was erwartete man schon von Second Hand? Sie war damals froh gewesen, die Maschine so günstig ergattert zu haben. In der Ausbildung war ihr Gehalt sehr knapp bemessen gewesen, da war kein Geld für eine Neue.

„Du aber anscheinend auch nicht, sonst würdest du nicht...", er brach ab und machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach hinten, bevor das heiße Wasser mit einer riesigen Ladung Schaum sich auf seiner gesamten Hose ergoss.

Schmerzhaft spürte er die Hitze auf seiner Haut. Anzu schrie auf, als ihre nackten Füße, welche nur durch ein paar FlipFlops besohlt waren, unter Wasser standen.

„Iiiih, verdammt, was ist denn jetzt los? Oh Gott..."

Panisch versuchte die junge Tänzerin das Problem zu lösen und schritt auf die überlaufende Waschmaschine zu.

„Du hast zu viel Waschpulver genommen, deswegen schäumt sie über."

„Quatsch nicht, sondern hilf mir! Sonst steht hier gleich alles unter Wasser!"

Alle Knöpfe auf einmal drückend, versuchte sie den Wasserfluss irgendwie zu stoppen oder die Maschine auszuschalten. Ohne Erfolg.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	2. Eine erfreuliche Ruhestörung

Herz über Kopf

**Kapitel 2**

**Eine erfreuliche Ruhestörung**

Das verdammte Stück Technik gehorchte einfach nicht und spuckte immer mehr Wasser aus. Stattdessen verbrühte sie sich die Hände. Verdammte Kochwäsche!

„Was machst du denn da, Mazaki?", fuhr er sie an und versuchte sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen.

Dabei packte er sie am Arm und zog sie nach hinten. Die junge Frau, die nicht damit gerechnet hatte, klammerte sich an die Schulter des CEO und riss ihn mit sich. Dieser rutschte aufgrund ihres Körpergewichtes, welches ihn nach hinten zog, auf der Wasserlache aus und drohte zu fallen. Reflexartig versuchte Anzu irgendetwas zu greifen, was sie vor einem bösen Sturz bewahren würde. Und tatsächlich spürte sie etwas dünnes, aber festes in ihren Hände und packte zu. Was es war, wusste sie nicht, Hauptsache sie würde nicht ebenso hart aufschlagen wie ihre männliche Gesellschaft. Kaiba prallte zunächst mit dem Rücken anschließend mit dem Kopf gegen einen massiven Gitterschrank, in dem sich Reinigungsutensilien der Putzkolonne befanden. Diese fielen purzelnd zu Boden. Der laute Schlag war unüberhörbar. Er musste sich verletzt haben. Zumindest ließ ein kurzes, unterdrücktes Stöhnen darauf schließen. Anzu selbst stand noch halb auf den Beinen, halb hing sie in der Luft. Das undefinierbare dünne Etwas hatte sie gerettet.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, bis Kaiba sie mit geweiteten Augen ansah.

„Mazaki...nicht bewegen…"

Er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, doch irgendetwas schien ihn zu stören. Anzu verstand es nicht. Der CEO war doch sonst immer so ruhig und kontrolliert. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Unterdrückte den Schmerz in seinem Körper und ließ die junge Frau vor sich keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Was ist den...?", wollte sie sagen, brach aber je ab, als sie merkte, dass ihr Halt langsam nachgab.

Verwundert folgte sie der schneeweißen Schnurr, welche sie in der Hand hielt zu seinem Ende. Dieses war an der Wand mit dünnen Ringen notgedrungen befestigt. Anzu hielt nicht einfach eine Seil oder Ähnliches in der Hand, nein, es war ein Stromkabel. Sie musste es bei ihrem Rettungsversuch aus der Steckdose gerissen haben und konnte von Glück reden, nicht bereits jetzt einen Schlag bekommen zu haben. Stück für Stück gab es langsam ihrem Gewicht nach und würde sie bald ganz fallen lassen. Die dünnen Ringe sahen jedenfalls nicht sehr stabil aus. Und auch erst jetzt wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie noch immer in einer ziemlich großen Wasserlache stand. Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen klammerte sie sich noch mehr an das Kabel.

„Gib mir deine Hand...", kam der befehlende Ton des CEO, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Dieser stand ebenfalls bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser und reichte ihr die Hand. War das wirklich sein Ernst? Wollte er auch seine Gesundheit, wenn nicht sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten um Anzu zu helfen? Um ihres zu retten? Fest stand, die junge Tänzerin würde hier nicht allein wieder rauskommen. Würde sie das Kabel loslassen, würde es sofort ins Wasser fallen. Doch hielt sie es weiter fest oder sich noch daran hochziehen, würde es irgendwann aus der Wand reißen und sie so oder ins Unheil stürzen.

„Gib mir deine Hand, Anzu!", fuhr er sie unbeherrscht an.

Sie zuckte zusammen, ehe seine große Hand neben ihr auftauchte. Aber war das ihre Rettung? Er war doch selbst in Gefahr. Würden sie es schaffen? Wären sie schnell genug aus dem Wasser raus, ehe der Strom sie erreichen würde? Nein, dass würden sie niemals schaffen.

„Verschwinde Kaiba! Rette dich und hol Hilfe. Wir schaffen's nicht alleine."

„Fang jetzt nicht an die Heldin zu spielen. Nimm meine Hand, jetzt mach endlich."

Ehe sie antworten konnte, riss eine der Halterung und sie stürzte tiefer. Panisch die Augen zukneifend wartete sie auf ihr sicheres Ende, doch es bleib aus.

Knapp schwebte sie noch über dem Boden. Doch würde der nächste Ring reißen, wäre alles aus. Zitternd blickte sie zu Kaiba. Dieser hatte seine Hand keine Sekunde zurückgezogen und steckte sich weiterhin zu ihr. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich an einer dünnen Rohrleitung fest, um Anzu zu erreichen.

„Kaiba...was wäre...wenn du den Strom abstellen würdest? Das könnte uns retten! Du schaffst das sicherlich."

„Der Verteilerkasten liegt am anderen Ende des Kellers. Bis ich dort bin und die richtige Sicherung gefunden habe, könntest du tot sein.", gab er zu bedenken.

Anzu sah es ein. Er war ihre einzige Chance. Den letzten Rest Mut zusammennehmend packte sie seine Hand. Eine weise Entscheidung. Genau in diesem Moment, als das Kabel noch mehr ihres Gewichts zu tragen hatte, riss es endgültig von der Wand. Mit aller Kraft klammerte sie sich an den CEO, welcher sie mit sich in eine trockene Ecke des Raumes zog und die junge Frau an die Wand presste. Schützend stellte er sich vor sich. Schirmte sie mit seinem Körper vor sämtlichen Gefahren ab. Mit einem kräftigen Knall entlud sich die Elektrizität im Wasser auf dem Boden. Das Licht über ihnen sprühte Funken ehe die Birne durchbrannte und es klirrte. Dann standen sie im Dunklen. Beide konnten nur noch ihre rasenden Atemzüge vernehmen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Anzu, wie eng sie sich an den Mann vor ihr gedrückt hatte. Und zu ihrer größten Überraschung, fand sie dies nicht unangenehm oder abstoßend. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ängstlich blickte sie zu ihm hinauf. War er wohl auf? War ihrem Retter nichts passiert? Er blickte sie nur von oben herab an. Seine blauen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und der ruhige Ausdruck seines Blicks gab ihr Sicherheit. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet.

Obwohl er sie doch eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. Und dies war nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Schon vor vielen Jahren hatte er sie mit Hilfe seines geliebten Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick gerettet.

Seine beste und für ihn wertvollste Karte riskiert. Wie konnte sie das jemals wieder gut machen? Die Minuten vergingen. Keiner der beiden rührte sich, bevor sie die Stimme eines jungen Mannes vernahmen.

„Seto?", hörte man ihn rufen, ehe sich wenige Augenblicke später die Tür öffnete und ein junger Mann mit einer Taschenlappe den Raum betrat.

Das Licht blendete die beiden.

„Oh...ich wollte nicht...tut mir leid…"

Verlegen verließ der Jüngere den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder. Erneut blickte Anzu ihr Gegenüber an.

"War das gerade Mokuba?"

Kaiba nickte nur stumm.

„Meine Güte, hat der sich verändert!"

Darauf erwiderte der CEO nichts. Anzu und Kaiba blickte einander an. Erkannte wie sie zusammenstanden und lösten sich voneinander.

„Was Mokuba jetzt wohl denkt?", stammelte die junge Frau leicht verlegen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie errötete.

Kaiba zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ehe sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legte. Er schien sich nicht so fiel daraus zu machen oder ihre Reaktion amüsant zu finden.

„Wir sollte wieder nach oben gehen, nicht das sich seine Vermutung noch erhärtet."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf sah er sie an. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie jeden Moment Spatzenhirn nennen wollte. Doch er tat es nicht.

„Also Mazaki, wie sieht das wohl für meinen Bruder aus, wenn wir weiterhin allein im Keller bleiben?"

Anzu verstand und nickte nur. Kaiba tat einen großen Schritt übers Wasser, ehe er an der Tür stand und diese öffnete. Selbst im Korridor war das Licht ausgefallen. Also musste die Sicherungen rausgeflogen sein. Dennoch traute sich die Tänzerin nicht so recht, einen Fuß ins Wasser zu setzen. Kaiba bemerkte ihr zögern, verkniff sich einen genervten Seufzer und reichte ihr zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Hand. Dankbar ergriff sie diese, machte einen kurzen Satz und kam dicht vor ihm zum stehen. Erneute blickte sie sich in die Augen und Anzu spürte, dass sich durch diesen Unfall etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte.

Das Ganze war nun über drei Jahre her. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Anzu war nicht ausgezogen und mit einem Mal waren nur Handwerker im Haus, wenn die Tänzerin auf der Arbeit war. Nachdem die Sanierung abgeschlossen war, liefen sich die beiden des öfteren über den Weg. Wann immer Kaiba seinen Bruder besuchte, was nicht selten vorkam, stand Anzu, natürlich rein zufällig, im Flur. Sie wechselten dann ein paar Worte. Mal mehr, mal weniger. Nach dem Tag in der Waschküche hatte sie jedes mal Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn sie ihn erblickte. Zuerst wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Den fiesen Seto Kaiba. Und irgendwann schien Armor Pfeil auch ihn getroffen zu haben. Er hatte es nie zugegeben, aber Taten überzeugten eine Frau manchmal auch mehr als Worte. Noch einmal den Tisch begutachtend fiehl ihr auf, dass etwas fehlte.

„Natürlich der Wein…"

Keine halbe Stunde später betraten die Kaibabrüder ihr kleines Appartement. Mokuba hatte wie so oft Blumen für sie dabei und Seto? Typisch Mann hatte natürlich nur sich selbst mitgebracht. Doch er war nicht der Typ für schmalzige Liebeserklärungen, also sah sie ihm das nach. Während des Essens redete Mokuba angeregt über sein Studium.

Anzu hörte interessiert zu. Doch bekam sie immer wieder mit, dass Seto sie beobachtete. Sein Interesse mehr ihr galt, als den Erzählungen seines Bruders. Das wärmte ihr Herz. Als der Ältere sein Weinglas erneut füllen wollte, sprach er sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend an.

„Darf ich einschenken, Anzu?"

Doch die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für mich heute nicht, danke Seto."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm der CEO ihre Ablehnung zur Kenntnis. Bisher hatte Mazaki nie etwas gegen Wein einzuwenden gehabt. Im Gegenteil. Meist verbrachten sie den Abend nach einem Gläschen in einem anderen Raum, als dem Wohnzimmer. Mokuba fragte sofort besorgt:

„Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Sollen wir lieber gehen."

„Nein, nein.", wehrte die Tänzerin sofort ab.

„Ich bin nur ein wenig betrübt, da ich ausziehen muss."

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich verwundert auf sie.

„Wieso das denn, Anzu? Ich denke dir gefällt es hier so gut. Schließlich hast du um die Wohnung wie eine Löwin um ihr Junges mit meinem Bruder gekämpft.", kam es leicht belustigt von Mokuba.

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen, aber ich muss es tun. Weil ich sonst gegen die Hausordnung verstoße! Hunde und Kinder sind hier im Haus doch nicht erwünscht!"

Anzu senkte den Kopf.

Die Männer sollten nicht sehen, dass sie sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen konnte. Ließ diese Information im Raum stehen und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion. Seto war zunächst stutzig, fand aber als erster seine Sprache wieder:

„Willst du dir etwa einen Hund zulegen? Ich weiß ja, dass du diese Viehcher sehr magst, aber ich dachte du hättest keine Zeit für so etwas!"

Anzu schüttelte den Kopf und strahlte ihn an:

„Nein, ich verstoße gegen das andere Verbot der Hausordnung! Ich bin schwanger!"

Anzu konnte nicht sagen, welcher der beiden Kaibabrüder verblüffter guckte. Doch Mokuba zog sie fröhlich in die Arme und gratulierte ihr.

„Das hätte ich aber nicht von dir gedacht, Anzu. So eine freudige Nachricht. Und wo ist der Vater? Lädst uns einfach ein, ohne ihn uns vorzustellen! Das gehört sich aber nicht.", tadelte der Schwarzhaarige sie spielerisch und grinste verschmitzt.

Seto räusperte sich dezent, ehe er sprach:

„Ich denke dass muss sie nicht, Mokuba."

Sein Bruder blickte ihn entgeistert an.

„Du kennst ihn und ich nicht?"

Mokuba tat gekränkte und faltete seine Servierte.

„Ich dachte immer, Anzu mag mich lieber als dich. So kann man sich irren, wenn sie dir ihren Freund vorstellt und mir nicht. Eine Frechheit ist das!"

Anzu musste über ihren langjährigen Freund lachen, wie dieser gespielt eingeschnappt sie mit Nichtachtung strafte.

„Ach Mokuba, nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich dachte, da du ihn länger und im Grunde wahrscheinlich viel besser kennst als ich, müsste ich ihn nicht extra vorstellen."

Einige Sekunden vergingen, ehe Mokuba zuerst sie mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte, danach seinen Bruder. Er schien zu verstehen.

„Soll das heißen…dass...Seto...?!"

Anzu nickte und nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde verdoppelte sich die Freude des jungen Mannes.

Am späten Abend, als Anzu gerade den Tisch abräumte, half Seto ihr. Mokuba war derweilen gegangen, um den werdenden Eltern ihre verdiente Zweisamkeit zu gönnen. Diese würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange anhalten. Die Teller einsammelnd begann er zu sprechen:

„Du hättest es mir auch allein sagen können, oder hattest du Angst davor?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Legte das Besteck bei Seite und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich wollte nur gleichzeitig unser Versteckspiel aufgeben. Mein Kind soll einen Vater haben, der nicht nur von ihm weiß, sondern auch zu ihm steht."

„Das steht ja wohl außer Frage. Im übrigen, musst du nicht ausziehen."

Wie nebenbei überbrachte er diese wichtige Information.

„Aber ich denke, keine Kinder…"

„Ich habe deine Wohnung gekauft. Vor Jahren schon. Und da ich offiziell dein Vermieter bin, ändere ich einfach die Hausordnung. Aber du solltest ernsthaft darüber nachdenke, deine Wohnung zu vergrößern."

Strahlend nahm sie das zur Kenntnis. Tja, manchmal ist es wohl doch gut einen Kaiba an seiner Seite zu haben, vor allem wenn dieser selbst der Verursacher der kommenden verbotenen Ruhestörung ist…

**ENDE**


End file.
